resident evil:zero patient X
by walkoflife2254
Summary: a year before the infamous raccoon city, there was an incident where a small town found big succsess...but paid a terrible price. young Zackery jarrisk just got done with his first year of college when thrown into the madness that is autumn's harvest. now he must escape with whoever he can save from this nightmare (this a reboot of the zero patient)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

welcome to autumn's harvest

the train pulled into Appleton station at 4: 35pm, right on time. It was the last train for the first day for the new touring season for autumn's harvest. It was a peaceful town that came into a new discovery that the world went crazy over the new type of tree..the ever-fire pine. A tree that appears burn on an everlasting blaze of glory, throughout the four seasons. The trees have brought thousands of tourists that not only spend money, but make the tourist destination the most popular for the past six months. The groups of people came out of the red and green train named "the Appleton express"

"mommy, can we go see the trees?" a little boy said to his young mother as he was running around her, the mother nodded as the young boy's face lit up.

The last person to come out was a rather strange person, a young man wearing a black leather jacket, a black t shirt with big white letters "don't ask" black leather gloves, blue jeans and black boots. He had a blue dufflebag slung behind the left side of his back that held close. He took off his sunglasses "wow, this place actually is pretty picturesque" the young man said with excitement as he walked off of the platform, there he saw the quaint places that were built before the tourist traps. The town in itself from the young man's research over had fifteen thousand eight hundred and fourteen people, the town obviously grew in popularity the city folks that came in and actually made the towns old residents seem rather uncomfortable. "OK so where is the green leaf motel?" he said looking around the area, thinking that the train station was near all of the hotels but he sadly did not see the building. As he walked off of the station and too the street, he heard the hustle and bustle of the tourist attractions, the screaming children and what sounded like obnoxious polka and country hybrid music. The town was active and the people were friendly...something young man was very foreign to, coming from a city that was always go go go. The town was simpler and very homey.

"green leaf...green leaf..." the young man said to himself till he walked past a diner, it was named "maggie's" as Zack walked in, he felt like he walked into a person's house rather than a restaurant. Everyone was talking joking and laughing inside and as he walked in. he was met with a sense of anxiety "this place is rather energetic" as he said that, a middle aged woman with salt and pepper hair walked u to him

"it sure is, hi...well I can tell you are new to the area...i am mother Maggie….i am the waitress and the owner of the restaurant" she smiled at Zack, her smile was warm that in a way disengaged Zack in a small amount "well I can take your coat if you like, we can hang it up by the…." Zack waved his hand as she was trying to reach for his coat

"it's fine, I'm looking for the green leaf hotel.." Zack said looking around the diner, his anxiety was slightly visible

"oh you mean the apple inn!" mother Maggie said as she corrected him "well, when the town started to pick up speed..the strokels decided to change the name and give the place a fresh coat of paint...they never missed a chance to get money" she said in a passive aggressive tone. She looked around "hey I have an idea, how about we get the sheriff to help you out!" Maggie said as she walked up to a person. The cop had a beige outfit on, matching his dark brown hair that actually was cut in the style of a crew cut. His brown eyes were looking at Zack and a small smile reached across his cheeks. He got up and placed a couple of bills on the table.

"how do you do? i'm mark grasser" the man said as he placed out his hand out, Zack was nervous and he shook it. The man could tell that the young man was naturally nervous "i understand that you need help looking for the apple inn...i was supposed to have lunch with my deputy, I haven't seen him at all...maybe he'll be here when I get back. Zack nodded as mark looked at Maggie "keep my food warm" Maggie nodded to him

"will do, you both come back...i'll cook you something special" maggie said to Zack and mark as she went back to waiting tables

mark said with what appeared to be a heavy southern accent. "shall we go sir?" the young man nodded as he started to walk with him. The two were walking the sidewalk. "so I never seen someone wear so much black before during the summer.." the cop said trying to feel out the young man. "aren't you hot in all of that?"

"truth be told sir, I just hate showing a lot of skin….it makes me feel weird" he said as he walked past the many smiling people but not looking at them, not even with the man who was talking to him. "i actually came here for vacation, getting done with college is very rough"

mark was glad to hear that the kid was not a trouble maker, just an awkward kid that just needed a break "well, the city is rather nice...just make sure that you remember that you gotta be a little patient, this isn't like the city even if the tourism is booming" he said as they stopped in front of an eye sore of a building. A giant building full of red, yellow and orange colors.

"umm, this is….this is an eyesore" Zack said as mark shook his head in agreement. the two walked into the hotel's lobby, it was a quaint cozy living room-Esqe vibe. The TV had on on some sort of game show. There was an old couple sitting in the chairs, the old woman saw the two walk in

"oh sheriff martin, what can I do you for?" the old woman got up from her comfy living chair "what can I do you for..?"the old woman asked mark.

"well as you can see with me Mabel, I have with me a young tourist here who actually had a reservation for a room, under your old name" Mark told the old woman "considering that he actually decided to stay here instead of the "heavenly knights" hotel, I think you can take care of him" mark said to her, giving her the hint to "play nice"

the old woman smiled "well why didn't you say so, EDDIE GET HIS BAG!" the old man got up and tried to take the bag off of Zack, only for him to dismissed by Zack "relax boy, he ain't gonna bite!" Mabel told him.

The awkwardness was secondary only to be eclipsed by the fact that the old man tried to grab him. A roaring feeling of fear and unease evident in his system, unaware it slightly shown in his face "that's fine, I can take it up there myself" Zack said nervously "i prefer to keep my bag with me. The old man didn't care and only went back to his chair. "so I have the money required for the four days..also the reservation confirmation slip". As he handed her the two-fifty and the confirmation letter "will that be all?" Zack asked the Mabel The old woman nodded as she put the cash register in then handed him the key.

Mabel looked at him and said with a suspicious tone "we do house keeping every day at noon, no loud music and breakfast is at seven thirty" the young man took the key and nodded. Mabel looked at the confused sheriff mark "i don't trust the kid, he is dressed one of those rockers with the crazy earring...and he has to have drugs in his bag!"

the sheriff looked unconvinced by the old woman's ludicrous statements "or he rather just wanted to handle his own bag" he said with a smile "if he does give you trouble than you can always give me a call.." the sheriff smiled as he excused himself.

As Zack walked up the second floor. He reached a small sitting room where there was roaring fire. Inside of one of the long necked arm chairs sat a man, he was sitting there drinking a cup of tea. The man's crazy blonde hair was spiked up. He sat there his black dress pants were crossed. His red and black dress shoes had a dull reflection of the roaring fire.

"the fire, such a chaotic element of life….something that can destroy things in a matter of minutes" the man said as the rest of his body couldn't of been seen. "tell me something young man, what do you know of fire?" the strange eccentric voice asked Zack.

"well destructive, it has helped man discover many different ways to cook, fight the elements and overall survive.." Zack told the man, confused by what the man was talking about. "truth be told, when it comes to the elements..i prefer water...free flowing, calm but vengeful when need be"

"water is a strange being, after all….one cannot survive without the other...in our world, we have many elements, we just don't know...or the mass populous doesn't know" the man said as he laced his teacup down, his black leather glove shown. "we have the same style" the man alluded somehow knowing what Zack was wearing.

"yeah, well black is a classic color to wear.." Zack was saying before the strange man placed a finger out

"during the summer, when the sun is beaming down on you...like an over protective mother trying to stop you in your tracks" the man joked as he than added something else "dont you get hot with the leather and long sleeves on?" the mysterious man said as somehow he was reading into zack's insecurities

"no, i'm quite alright" Zack said as he saw his room, he looked at the direction to where the man was and sighed. "i must excuse myself, I wish to put my things in my room" he said as he turned around and walked away.

"ta-ta, see you real soon" the voice said in a playful yet sinister tone. It made Zack feel nervous as the voice remained quiet. Zack went into his room and locked the door behind him. He slid down his door and placed his head in his hands.

"that man, what the fuck was that?" Zack asked himself as he than looked around. There was met with his room. It was his temporary home away from home, Zack was shocked at how modest and clean the room really was. He took a sigh a sigh of relief as he saw the one thing that that made him happy, that was his bathroom with the big white claw foot tub. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the foot of the tub and smiled "i am gonna be in here a lot" Zack had a love for the water, it was the place that made him the most safe, after all growing up it was like his sanctuary. Throughout the hellhole that is high school, middle school and elementary school.

as he was putting the water into the tub a thought shot through his head "oh shit.." he said as he than looked in the room for a phone, after using a prepaid card..Zack called someone on the phone. After a few seconds of ringing "hey dad?..yeah I am at the hotel room, I will definitely be enjoying it here...it is so pretty.." he was listening to his dad talk until he knew it was time to respond "yeah dad, I'll call you every day….and I'll take lots of pics...and a t shirt" he softly chuckled as he then looked at the clock it was five thirty "hey dad, I'm gonna take a bath and get a bite to eat!" he softly smiled as he than said "i love you dad, have a good night" he hung up the phone and after a few seconds laid on the bed "i needed this so badly.."he said with an excited tone. His dad was someone who meant the world to him, it was four years ago when his dad told him that we was adopted and what happened next shocked the both of them. Zack did not care at all and no matter what...his dad was his dad..adopted or not.

It was around 7:24pm when Zack came out of the bathroom...rubbing his hair with a towel, he was in a very good mood and as he was getting his clothes on and freshened up. as he heard the thunderous roar of his stomach, he decided that he was going to go to that restaurant that the sheriff was at...he also decided to check in town to see if there was a place where he can get snacks and some vacation supplies for himself. As he walked around going through his bag, he actually decided to put his CD player and the case of cds that he had on the desk next to a blank notebook and accordion folder. "maybe tonight, I'll just listen to my music later before bed. As Zack was setting stuff up, he saw something at the corner of his eye. He looked out his window and just stared outside for a few seconds "what was that..." Zack thought to himself. "I'm seeing things again..i thought I just saw a child" he shook his head and then decided to just get ready to get some food. As he put on his boots, he kept thinking that he saw a little girl…

as he was about to leave, he looked at the window confused "it's nothing" he grabbed his gloves off the table by the door and left.

As he was walking down the hall, he overheard the sounds of a person talking through one of the doors of the room. Normally he wouldn't ease-drop, but something about this caught his attention. He heard two voices

"remember it is important that this goes off without any issue, after all..we need all of the research we can get..." a stern voice said as he was talking to a second party. Zack was confused by what was being said "all you just got to do is…."

"what are you doing?!" Mabel suddenly said as she was looking at Zack with confusion. The old woman was obviously suspicious of Zack, it wasn't bad enough that he thought he was a strange person all together, now the woman thinks he's an ease dropper. "young man, I hope you weren't trying to spying on that young couple inside trying to make love…." she saw Zack's face instantly lit up due to embarrassment and than started to shame him "i knew it, you are a pervert you little.." all of a sudden what came out of the room was an older man, balding man with gray and obviously new to Mabel's attentions "who are you?! I don't remember checking you in" the old woman said as than the man slammed the door and locked it. "hey hey get out of there!" she screamed as he banged on the door. Zack took the time and sneak away, obviously the old bat had a new person to pick on. He left the hotel and proceeded to get away. It was going to be interesting to see what would happen when he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

family ties

as Zack was walking down the street, retracing his steps on trying to find a place to go. He was thinking about all of the weird events that happened around him. The strange man, the little girl that he saw in the back garden and the weirdest of all was the two men talking. He also knew that he couldn't go back to the hotel in a bit of time to kill. He walked past of the ever fire tree displays. He knew that it was best that he wanted to try out the disposable camera. As he took a picture of the tree, he was hapy that camera still worked as he than went back to walking to the restaurant. Upon arriving, he saw that it was more full than before. Mother maggie was at the counter. She smiled brightly

"well now, im glad you're back" mother maggie said as she grabbed a menu. Zack smiled softly as she didn't take his coat "i assume that you'd want a booth out of the way?"

"shy huh?" she asked in a slightly understanding tone. "i get it, the carver family's boy is just as shy...slightly odd, but still is a sweetheart" Maggie lead him to a table that was actually out of the way "here you go, so what can I get you?" she asked as she took out her pen and paper. As Zack opened the menu, she noticed that he was dragging his finger she instantly made a noise in saying don't get that "nope don't get that" Zack put his finger on the catfish "no, that would take too long" as Zack was getting nervous he put his fingers accidentally on the fried chicken "there ya go, I have to say..the best chicken in the area...we plan the chicken ahead of time because it's actually fried to order!" she smiled to him as she didn't ask what else he wanted "last thing...what would you like to drink?"

"water would be fine" Zack told her not really wanting soda as he never really agreed with it internally. As he waited for his food, he took off his gloves not to ruin them. Figuring that it would stain with the oil "well..i didn't expect to have fried chicken today..." he said as he than noticed the corner of his eye Maggie as she put down a basket of bread and a glass of water. He nodded in thanks as he than grabbed a roll of bread to eat. As he began to eat, he was thinking that they were too nice here...he figured that he was gonna leave a nice tip, after all she tried her best to make things really special. As he began to eat, a familiar voice was heard

"well, i'm glad to see you again" it was the sheriff, this time he was actually in civilian clothes. Just a red black plaid long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "may I join you?" he asked Zack as he wanted to eat with with him. Zack nodded and with soft smile he sat down across from him. "i take it Maggie. got you to order the fried chicken...got your bread and everything there.."

"yeah but I gotta be honest with you, I sorta just wanted a burger...something simple, you know?" Zack said as he was actually talking to a man who seemed to actually get through his nervousness.

"well, a majority of time...Maggie tends to tell people what's either best that day…..or, she actually saw you as a good kid and wanted to feed you" sheriff mark said as he than saw mother Maggie. coming "well, hello Ms. Maggie!"

"well sheriff, I take it is the usual?" Maggie said as she smiled as she put down a cup of soup in front of Zack. "i tell you sheriff, it's been strange after the past three days...after all those people in lab coats keep walking past the restaurant" she sat next to Zack, who obviously looked nervous having Maggie nearby "i tell you, that tourist trap has been really made things weird in town..."she confided in the sheriff.

Zack actually decided to make his presence known, only because he was getting nervous being around people "maybe it has to deal with the trees..." the two looked at Zack who was trying not to sound stupid " maybe the scientists are still studying the trees...after all, it is what the town makes money off of..right?" he asked the two maybe trying to get the two to think of a solution

"well that would make sense, after all I have heard that a lot of those egg heads have prescriptions at the drug store" Maggie got up and smiled "well, I'll get your food boys...you both enjoy" she told the two as she went to check on the other two tables and the kitchen. Zack ate some of his soup as he than noticed that the sheriff was deep in thought.

"you seemed to really calm down Maggie, that's good" the sheriff said as he was thinking still, looking down at the wooden table between the two. It was obvious that he was still thinking about the stuff that Maggie was talking about "ever since that damn tree has been found in this town, things have been weird…." he looked up at the obviously nervous Zack "so, you like the town so far?" he asked lightening up as he was trying to make Zack feel welcome.

"i was planning on exploring the town tomorrow...today was just a time for me to get settled in and get somethings..." Zack said as he finished his soup, holding his cup of water..the water made him feel more at ease. "i actually wanted to see the trees, mainly cause it is strange to see something that looks on fire.." he than was interrupted by Mother Maggie putting giant plates in front of the two. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a mixed vegetables. "oh wow...i."

"don't worry, it's on me.." the sheriff said as he started to eat, it was obvious the sheriff actually liked Zack, mainly as a person who sees that the good in Zack. As the two ate, they both began to loosen up more.

"well at least let me leave a tip" Zack said leaving a five dollar bill on the table, mark noticed the pictures one was of a middle aged man in a Grey suit behind a bar.

"is that your father?" mark asked Zack out of curiosity

"yeah, that's my papa...he is a bar owner from the town that I come from, he knows everything about bars.." he said looking at his wallet photo "my papa is an amazing man"

"is your mother blonde?" mark asked Zack, as his hair was blonde and his father's hair was black.

"i don't have a mother, in fact...he's not my birth dad" Zack said to the sheriff, not beileving that he was talking to mark with such ease. "my papa, he raised me since I was a baby, he was more of a dad than any other of my classmates dads or any other kids I ever saw" he said as mark smiled, he pulled out his wallet.

"this is my wife Connie, I met her three years ago when she was my boy's teacher.." he said as he flipped around to show a young boy at age 6. he looked like a spitting image of the man that held the wallet. "every chance I get I spend time with him, course you know, being a cop means that you are always busy" he said as he was looking at the table.

"he understands, in fact if you're always there for him than that's all that matter" Zack as mark smiled at him

"that's true, well how about we eat before the food gets cold" mark said as he started to eat, the two ate quietly, but there was a mutual respect.

After dinner, Zack and mark walked up to the front..the two were going to pay but mark refused to let him pay. Mother maggie smiled knowing that it was marks way of being nice. Without them seeing Zack pulled out his camera and took a picture of them.

"take that again, we were not ready" Maggie said in a joking sense. Zack took it again and this time the both smiled nicely.

"just want the memory you know" Zack said nervously

"well that's fine" maggie said as she smiled warmly "you are a sweet boy"

As Zack was leaving, he noticed that the streets were pretty quiet. Perhaps it was the benefit of small town living. As he was walking down the streets, holding the bag of odds and ends of the pharmacy. He enjoyed the calm night's breeze as he actually took his gloves off. He looked up at the stars and actually smiled "this is the beginning of a great vacation". He suddenly heard the sounds of a trash can being knocked over...thinking it was a cat, he just ignored it till her heard a soft child-like voice mutter in the alley way. Zack stopped in his tracks as he was trying to focus on what was going on. The sounds of the children's muttering was getting louder and louder till he heard one thing that put him on end

"uh oh, he heard us" a young timid girl said as than the sounds of three pairs of footsteps could be heard. Zack instantly turned to the alley and saw two kids...they were both little girls..they both seemed to be wearing paper dresses that were like hospital gowns.

"hey wait!" Zack said as he started to call out the for the girls and started to follow. The only one that he saw was a girl with long black hair was running away "hey I'm not going to hurt you..." he cried out trying to stop her as it was obvious that the kid was actually scared, hungry and cold. He chased after them, trying his best to keep up but as he was running all he felt was a giant bump like he was hit in the head. He was out cold, in the middle of the cold alley

after a minute of trying to figure out a way, he saw the phone and tried to call. He called 911 and nothing came up, no dial tone, no static...nothing. Sitting on the bed, he realized that there was no way to escape this...he looked outside his window and saw everything was calm outside. He opened his window but as he did, the sounds of screams could be heard and strange noises as well. As Zack realized something was happening, this was not safe at all. He looked around till he saw all of the curtains, blankets and anything he could use as a rope. He had to do this one or twice to go out during curfew to a late night gaming party so it was the only way. He decided that it would be best to travel light..all he brought with was his travel med kit he could put on his belt and a small flashlight. He threw out the make shift rope as he than inched his way down. He decided to grab the camera, and the accordion binder and the blank notebook "never know when I might need this"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

welcome to hell, checking out?

zack woke up, his clothes still on his back. He got up and saw everything he had was still there..money, the credit card his dad gave him. as he rubbed his head, he winced in pain "Jesus Christ, did someone hit me in the head?" he said as than looked at his watch, there saw that it was 11:50 "OK, I better back inside...the inn should be nearby" as he was walking to the inn, something about being outside felt unsafe. As he walked fast, he got the key to his room ready

as he finally got to the inn, there he just slid down the wall. He exhaled and took a deep breath as than said to himself "who was that girl?" there was so much going on that none of it make a lick of sense. as he got up, he dusted himself off and than the sounds of slurping and biting could be heard. It was the sounds like when a person is eating a watermelon, the juice getting all over the place. As Zack walked over to the source of the sound, there he saw the owner's husband eddies old loafers. "umm hello?" he said as he than saw a sight of pure nightmares. There was his wife Mabel, she had a mixture of fear and shock on her face. There was bite marks all over her old frail body as the blood seem to pour out like a juice box that was run over by a wagon wheel. Above all was Eddie, the now old man was actually seeing to look more dead than he did before...this time there was as if he was feral hungry monster. He turned to Zack and as he was starting to get up, he than noticed the one thing that set him in shock. His head was blooming a flower, a lotus of petals made of brain meat and bone pieces. His eyes were yellow and pus was spewing out like tears of lemon juice. The smell was rancid, as if the flesh was starting to decay quickly. He started to get up, he began to inch his way towards Zack, his eyes staring at him like a man who was actively trying to chase after a nice juicy steak

"hey, I know what this...looks like..i know that I walked in on you and your wife's cannibal sex fetishes...i will be just on my way" Zack said to the man as than as he did, the sounds of a strange roar came from the dead man. Zack took this time to actually throw down a lamp and run up the stairs to his room. As he got the door open, he locked it put a chair in the way and just walked backwards till he fell onto the bed. There he realized that this was a reality that he was living in. the sounds of a thing scratching at the door was heard. Zack knew who it was and as he started to panic, he realized that he had to figure out how to escape all of this…

as Zack was looking around, something didn't feel right and after a few minutes….what he heard was terrifying..or did not hear, it was the sounds of the scratching was gone. Zack sighed as he slowly opened the door. He looked through the crack of the door and he saw that nothing was there. He walked out and saw that there was nothing there. He sighed as he realized that there was no way to defend himself or a way to escape. He looked around the hallway and he thought to himself "ok, these are country bumpkins...they have to have a gun by the entrance" he thought to himself as he realized that whatever that thing was...was still in the area. As he walked down the hallway, he saw that the rooms were all closed except for one. It was the room at the end of the corner. Zack felt that there something in that room and as he just ran to the room, as he was closing the door..what remains of a middle aged woman was in there. Zack saw that there was a lot of suspicious things inside, he had to take a look. He walked in and past the remains that were obviously not going to get up, Zack saw a brief case that was locked. He looked around the room, something that he could use in order to try to figure out what it was...his answer was on a limb. The woman's meaty arm that was ripped off had a three digit number "445" and Zack put it in, there he was met with a thing that made him happy. It was a gun, it looked like a standard 9mm revolver and some ammo. As he took it all he could think of was "dear god, thank you" he than saw that there was a small manilla folder in the brief case

" _concerning the trees, they are indeed not man made but they certainly have something wrong with them. The chief told me that in order for us to figure out what's wrong with them..i have to get a sample of the trees, a branch some leaves anything to see what the hell is this thing. The researchers here are everywhere and I know that they are not just admiring their work. I'll report to Albert later_ "

"what?" Zack asked himself as he wondered what was happening "this makes no sense? Why would someone want a piece of a tree?" Zack saw that there were more

" _the police here are no help, the deputy seems to be hiding something...perhaps that he is on the payroll, a lot of the executives in this town...both the small town and the tourist trap are in the organization's pocket...perhaps that they don't know what they are playing with"_

Zack stared at the paper with concern, he thought about the sheriff, but them remembered that the deputy was nowhere to be found today. Zack decided to read the final five pages without stopping

" _albert told me that we were to gather as much samples as we can, apparently the shithead sent some idiot to gather samples as well. From what I heard about him, he seems as if he was a loose cannon...but still, Albert gets what Albert wants._

 _the people here are too friendly, they seem to not know what is going on, however there have been some strange people...the one thing that I never understood about these small towns is that why on earth are there so many secrets?_

 _I managed to get a piece of the tree, it is a branch and a couple of the leaves, they were from the gardens where the best trees were...after a I grabbed it..i felt strange, my insides were on fire and I kept sweating..suddenly it stopped...what has he done to me?_

 _I found the other person who collected the other sample, lucilly for me, he was caught by the police that fucking punk thought he was clever just yanking from a tree in the middle of a crowd._

 _i want to die, I hope it was worth it albert"_

Zack just felt really nervous as he finished reading, he decided to keep it with him for safe keeping. He looked through the briefcase and all he found was blank paper, some pens and over all just a bunch strange red a white symbols…. He sat there and contemplated what he was going to do but it made no sense to stay dormant. He got up, feeling slightly more confident now that he had a gun. He felt as if he could leave the building. As he walked down the halls, down the stairs to the main entrance there he was met with a very terrifying site. It was a group whatever those creatures were. The smell was coming through the solid oak door. It was only a matter of time till they got through. Zack had to hurry and find a way out...the way he figured out was that maybe there was a back door to the garden. He just walked down the hall of the first floor and there he was met with a very nice kitchen and dining room area. There was still some dishes from supper, ome to think of it..there was still food on them, Zack just shook his head as he looked around. He went into a room that was like another seating area but there was in fact two giant sets of patio doors. Zack looked outside to see a big beautiful garden that mabel must of taken care of. The flowers were in full bloom, there was a fountain and a really nice patio set on an elevated deck. As Zack was looking out, he noticed something in his reflection, it looked strange but before he realized what it was..the thing grabbed Zack and pinned him to the ground. As Zack was struggling, his free hand was trying to find something to use as a weapon...he was met with what appeared to be a screw driver. As he stabbed him, he heard a strange sound..it wasnt flesh but the sound of a crushed flower. As the creature died Zack just pushed it off but it was even more curious as the body was light. zack just breathed heavily and as he looked at the creature...all he could do was ask himself "what the fuck are you? He said as the sounds of cracking can be heard, the sounds of wood cracking could be heard. Than a sound of something heavy landing on the ground. The sounds of walking could be heard, rather slow limp like walking...the door had broken. Zack had only two choices run or fight. Seeing that he was not a fucking government agent, he would happy take the former. Zack just ran outside, slamming the door behind him. He saw a small gate that lead to the alley way. He ran to the gate and opened it, not caring about any of the stuff he left behind, it was better that he had what he had "ammo, gun and.." he took out the folder "check" he walked out to the alleyway, where it was connected to a few shopping plaza's where the sounds of shuffling feet, the sounds of screaming and ungodly roars came from the streets. Zack felt as if that was the worst thing to do to go to the streets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

confused and hopeless

He just started to walk fast, going through an alley way as he was thinking to himself that this was not exactly what he had in mind for a damn vacation. It sounded like a straight up riot. "how long was I out?" he asked himself as he than realized that eventually he wouldn't have to get to the street soon, dreading that, he thought to himself that it was not going to be pleasant. As he began to slow down, he heard the sounds of a fan, he walked closer to it and there was an open window. Curtains were going in and out a window like a breeze was guiding them. Zack thought for a second, break and enter a person's house or face what was going on?

The answer was obvious "break and enter"

Zack said as he just jumped through the window, the inside was a rather quaint living room. It obvious was a family living room as there was toys scattered everywhere, children's TV was on and most of all the pictures of a family of four on the walls. Zack noticed that there was a small stack of papers on the table in the kitchen as he walked around. He decided to actually skim through. It and all it was...was a mental evaluation on one the children. "who ever the hell this kid is...is a fucking fruitcake" Zack joked as he than he heard slight banging from the hallway where the rooms were. As he decided to go look where it came from. Gun in hand he walked to the door and as he got to the door and it stopped. He opened the door and inside was the look of a teenage boy's room. There was pictures of metal bands, skulls, and others things that makes it look like the kid was really trying hard to be dark and scary. As Zack rolled his eyes looking at the kid's room, all he could think of was what people thought about him was because of kids like this making black a very "scary" color. As he got to his bed Zack was taken back by a smell that just made him almost puke. It was the rotting smell of death, he remembered the smell at the hotel, but this was more concentrated. He got on one knee and as he put on his gloves "functional and fashionable" as he fastened his glove on, he slowly reached inside and felt something, it was a box. He pulled it out and placed it on the bed, it was a shoe box of the "i hate my life" brand shoes that was popular with kids. As Zack opened the box slowly, the smell of death shot out, like a sarcophagus that held inside a dead body for thousands of years. He winced and started to heave as the smell was getting worse and worse. He threw the lid to the side as he saw what it was. It was a dead Grey white and brown cat that was there since it looked like months. The maggots were starting to eat at the flesh, the left eye stuck out and locked rather forced out. "oh boy, here it comes" he said as than puked onto a pile of clothes. "yeah, not my fault...and that chicken didn't taste good coming out" he said as he than just dumped the contents out. As the cat laid there, Zack saw one thing that intrigued him and that was a switch blade. He looked at it as he pressed handle's button and came the blade. "this may come in handy" he kept the knife in his hand and than he found a journal. He decided to look at it, seeing that the person who was sick enough to do this to a living creature didn't deserve privacy.

 _April 14th_

 _Dad was talking about sending me to the hospital again, he said that he was trying to get me well. I_ _don't_ _believe him...he is like everyone else!" judging me, making me feel like I am undesirable and not welcome in this two bit shithole of a town. Ever since dad has been talking to that damn doctor my life has been a deep dark loneliness of trying not to conform of this pie in the sky life that everyone_ _believes_ _in...life is about suffering._

 _April 15_ _th_

 _my mom was talking to my dad about how she is scared of me. Ever since I made the Lindy girl want to try and kill herself. My mom is a stupid cunt anyway. Ever since that little pathetic worm of a brother came, all she cared about was him and nothing else. We were fine before that fucking slut and that idiot decided to procreate and having the magnificence that is me, the angel of death_

 _April 16_ _th_

 _my mom and dad bought a fucking rodent into our house for that fucking worm. I fucking hate animals, after all all they are is just work aids and meat. Maybe I should bide my time and cook the cat and serve it to him for lunch. That would be so funny_

Zack looked at the cat and realized that it was the family pet. "poor thing" Zack said to himself as he than realized who this was "wait isn't this the carvers? the family that Maggie was talking about?" zack went back to reading, deciding to skip to where the book mark was. It was a bookmark of a pentagram "god I fucking hate this kid"

 _may 24_ _th_

 _this is the greatest thing ever! So I killed the cat, the fucking faggots are now looking for him. What's even better is that every night I sneak off and rip down the lost posters all over town...except the ones that are in the shops. My dad and the sheriff have shouting matches over the phone and my fucking worm of a brother is crying about his pathetic fucking cat while under my bed in my treasure box! This is so perfect, will write more later..I'm gonna go to my secret spot._

 _may25_ _th_

 _they are real, I snuck into the forest to listen to music and smoke_ _cigarettes_ _only to see that zombies are real. Those egg heads who we thought were in charge of those expensive weeds...are actually something out of a 1950's horror movie!_ _What was cooler was that they took one of_ _the tourists and actually forced one into becoming a zombie….it was so cool! even if people would tell me that I am a fucking liar..people_ _will not be ready for this and the best part was that they seem to be growing in numbers._

 _May 26_ _th_

 _my dad is now fighting with my mom loud enough so me and my little brother can hear. I overheard that rancid whore mother of mine say that I was a monster and that I killed the cat. She was also complaining about the fact that apparently I burned my brother with a cigarette...even though dad is saying I'm not bad….i did. It was so satisfying to hear him cry and scream as the smell of his burning flesh was like heaven._

 _may27_ _th_

 _so I guess that it's time to go smoke and chill_

 _may28_ _th_

 _I did it, I finally achieved my goal! Something let out one of those zombies and_ _one of them_ _bit me on the arm. I ran home as happy as I could and now my plan will work. I just killed my parents, my mom's throat was satisfying to slit as the_ _blood blurt_ _out.. the sounds of my dad whimpering and crying was amazing. It was an invigorating rush. As I slowly went to my dad...looked him dead in the eyes and said one thing "the were all right, now both your children will die" his eyes bugged out of his head as I than slit his throat fast. They both bled out as I happily went to my brother's room. He wasn't in bed...but I knew where he was hiding...the fucking worm hi_ _d_ _under the bed_

 _I pulled him out and decided that when I turn...he will be my first meal. So he is right now tied up in the closet._ _We are both gonna wait for me to turn into the thing I was meant to and he will be food...like the animal he always was._

It was the last page written and Zack was trying his best not to freak out. What in fuck was wrong with this kid? He sat down in order to think about he just read "so what the fuck happened to this kid to make him this fucked up?" he asked himself, he remembered growing up and hearing on the news that those role playing games were actually signs of the devil and that people who did that were gonna be fucked up. "no, this kid didn't need that as an excuse….something was loose in this kid's fucking headmeat" the excuse that media was to blame was a joke, after all Zack played "hell's fury" a fighting game all the time when he was 13 and he was never insane like this...in fact after dad put it in his bar..even his dad agreed with Zack that there was nothing wrong with the game..just people taking things out proportion. Zack got up and than realized "if he locked himself in the closet than that means..." he looked at the closet door. It was eerily quiet, as Zack quickly opened the door, gun in hand there was met his another smell of death and now was mixed urine and feces. It was the little boy, however much like Mabel and the strange corpse at the hotel, there was blood everywhere, the wounds were deep and looked like a Cornish hen that was attacked by dogs. Zack shook his head as he decided to just leave...he took the journal with him, just in case it could be used later. The switchblade was gonna be used as well. As he was almost out of the room. He heard the sounds of moaning. He turned around to see him..the man of the hour. His appearance was just like his insides now...nasty and ugly. His arm was hanging off as he slowly came towards Zack "OK, I did not expect you to be so fat.." it was true..the zombie was obviously massive as if the kid was caught by more than one..he would have been a four course dinner "so, are you going to attack me or just eye ball me..." he said as suddenly the zombie became fast. As he just followed Zack who was running towards the kitchen. The creature grabbed Zack with his only good arm and as Zack felt it, his fight or flight activated and with not thinking..he shot the zombie point blank in the head.. for some reason. It stopped the zombie. It fell backwards onto the ground and it made no noise land. Zack was just breathing heavily and was trying to avoid a panic attack. He did not risk it as he picked up the microwave and threw the microwave onto the zombie's head. The sound of a plant being crushed could be heard. "Jesus fucking Christ I could never get used to that..." he took a deep breath and tried to make sense of it all..zombies...killer fat teens...scary trees...what the fuck kind of town is this? He got up, just looked at the kid one more time and just picked the microwave u and slammed it down again. He walked out of the apartment and than thought to himself "never again" he walked down the steps to the main street. He looked through the door of the building, it was quiet after that strange series of screams that he heard. He quietly opened the door and thought to himself "well this couldn't get any worse" he said as he heard the sound of footsteps, a group of them. He turned around and saw more zombies "oh god no.." he thought in his brain as than without thinking..familiar voice cried out

"get down!" the sounds of a gun being shot as the zombies fell one by one. Zack covered his head in fear as than the pair of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. Zack looked up and saw the sheriff. The sheriff was looking relieved but still tensed "I'm glad you are alright but we need to move..the streets are not safe!" Zack and the sheriff started to move fast til they got a squad car. The two got in as they started to drive off.

As the three were driving, the obviously frazzled Zack said with a very loud tone "you know, the travel agency said that every day it looks like fall...enjoy the nice weather….but you know what they didn't say EVERYDAY IS LIKE HALLOWEEN!" Zack yelled at the sheriff, it wasn't that he was mad but god damn he needed to let it out.

"simmer down, we need to keep a cool head….this is scary for everyone, I know that you are scared but.." he said before interrupted by Zack

"OK, first I was attacked by an elderly zombie who had enough of his wife's bitching...than I end up in the next summer blockbuster of a fucking serial killer franchise. And now I'm in a cop car..with a sheriff that's telling me to calm down!" he screamed, the sheriff was just letting Zack get it out of his system.

"feel better?" the sheriff said as he than stopped in front of a VFW hall "come on" he told Zack as they went to the door. As they went in, there was a massive group of people inside. "take a breather kid" he said as he went back outside handing boxes to people. Inside were people that were still in their pajamas, some crying or holding their loved ones close.

"well at least you are alright" it was mother Maggie. The look on her face was that of a sad smile. "i am glad you left when you did, the madness started minutes afterward..." she confided in Zack who obviously was trying to puzzle everything together. "is Mabel and Eddie alright?" she asked him who looked down with sadness. She was taken back "oh no.." she looked down

"Maggie., Zack can you two come in here please?" it was the sheriff motioning for the two to come into an office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

to find a punk

Zack, Maggie, and mark walked into the room with a couple of people inside. They were trying to figure out on how to escape this whole situation. Mark started to talk to everyone with a deadpan voice "the radio does not work, I tried the one at the sheriff's office there..nothing at all..." he said to everyone. "listen we need to find a way out or else..." the door opened and it came in a rather interesting looking man. He had bug eyes and was looking rather plump. He was still dressed in a police uniform "deputy sugars, finally glad that you are here!" the sheriff said as he was obviously annoyed. The deputy had a look of arrogance, his nostrils flared up and looked disgusted at everyone due to the fact that the smell of corpses was in the air. "where have you been? Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"sorry, I have a fucking thing called a life mark...so what is all of this bullshit about riots going on?" the deputy was actually sounding like this was all of a giant joke. The sheriff looked shocked as the other people did, there were people that actually got angry at him. "i was going to get a honey from the tourism district and have a good night" it was something that made everyone angry "now people are acting like they are fucking stupid"

"now Gerald, I get that at times you are absent minded however..." Maggie opened a window, the sounds of a screams, destruction and moans could be heard. "right now...there are people that are our friends, family, loved ones being hurt, killed and being turned into those god damn creatures.." Maggie stopped as she stopped as the deputy was rolling his eyes. She shook her head in anger as she looked at the sheriff "what do we do?"

"i say that you calm the fuck down with your fried chicken making ass" deputy sugars snapped at mother maggie "we are the law, we are the ones that decides shit...you dont" sugars arrogance was strange in this situation where people need to work together. Deputy sugars looked at mark and asked "what do we do?" which caused everyone to start yelling in outrage. As Zack was looking out of the window, he saw the little girl from before. She ran down an alley to somewhere strange. Zack snuck out of the room while everyone was arguing and he knew that he had to find the little girl. He felt a special bond to the poor girl. As he was walking out, he felt a strange hand grab him and turned him around it was the sheriff.

"are you crazy about going out here? With all of those things out here.." mark's concerned tone was showing of care "why are you out here?"

"mark when I was walking back to the hotel, I saw a little girl running down an alley way and when I was trying to stop her, I was knocked out...i want to know why she is running away" Zack told mark who instantly became more understanding

"i know that you wanna help her, but we cant run out here without knowing what is going on or at least have a slight idea" mark told Zack, hating that he said that but he knew that having a calmer head would prevail more that just going out without any sort or planning

"its strange, I feel a connection to the girl….that's why I need to help her" Zack told mark with determination. Mark sighed as he knew that nothing was going to change his mind. "also, I need to go to the police station, there is a prisoner there that I need to see" as Zack said that, mark realized that there was a prisoner.

"there is a prisoner in the jail?" mark asked Zack with confusion, this was the first time that he heard about it. "when was there was a person in the jail? How did you know?" mark asked him with a hint of suspicion, he was than handed a file from mark "what's this?

"i found this at the hotel I was staying at, apparently the person who had this file...knows what's going on.." Zack told mark as he was reading the file, when he finally was done he looked up with Zack.

"you...you realize that whoever is in that cell has a connection to what's going on" mark said as he gave it back to Zack "OK, I'm going to go with you….after all..." he held up the keys to the police station. "there are somethings that may help us down the road.." he told Zack as he walked back inside "you stay here, i'll tell mother Maggie is in charge"

after a few minutes of waiting, mark came out with a small backpack. He gave it Zack as it knew it was it help. "thank you, maybe I'll be needing this"

"so, whatever we see...you better be ready to use that gun you have" mark told Zack, basically telling him to be prepared for the unknown. As Zack nodded marking readied his gun "alright, we will take my car" mark told Zack the two started to walk to the car.

As the two drive down the road to the police station "...what is happening, I feel as if everything in life makes no sense...this is such a nice town and look what's happening" mark confided in Zack as he was trying to focus on driving "..this is all feels like a sci fi movie"

"i know, but its best that we try to figure out the pieces before things get worse..." Zack told mark as he looked out the window, mark looked at him "hey, where is your family? Zack asked mark as he saw that he was focusing on driving as safe as possible

mark looked at him "we are going to get them after this" mark said as Zack nodded "l am sorry, but I knew that you wanted to find that girl...but please, let me get my family"

Zack realized that the man was needing to do something important, Zack nodded as he said without saying "we will" mark smiled as he sped off to the police station. As the two got to the police station, it was a small building

"the jail is in the back of the building" the two walked in with their guns pointed out. They walked into the waiting office, there was a desk, three chairs and a vending machine for soft drinks and another for snacks. Mark looked around as he searched for something "there is something wrong here?"

"what is it?" Zack asked mark who confused

"well there is a set of keys, there are shot guns in the other room..we may need them" mark said to Zack as he was looking around "you stay here" he said as he went into an office part of the office. Zack sat there, he looked at the clock "3:34" he said to himself as he thought to himself

"maybe I should just go help mark" Zack said as he got up and looked around the hall, as he walked down the hall, he looked at the doors and he managed to find an open door, he thought mark was in there as he walked in..it was the holding area...as he walked into the room he quietly screamed out "hello?" he called out cautiously till he got to the final cell at the end of the long hall way. Inside was a corpse and two zombies, they appeared to be police officers..or used to be "holy shit.." as the two saw Zack, they got up and charged at Zack..zack quickly took out his gun and fired at the creatures. They both fell onto the ground and the pools of blood around them was a moderate size. As Zack walked up to them, all he did was kick them to see if they would end u the same way the others would. As the two moved away from his foot with the gravity of the kick...he knew they were dead. As Zack looked at the man, he knew that this was bad. Mark ran into the room looking confused

"what on earth happened?" mark asked as he saw the two dead cops "spears and trotski...these two were gerald's yes men" he said as he looked confused at the bodies and then he saw the young man that was turned into a meal. "we were to late" he said as he looked down. "well, this is bad.." he was about to say till Zack looked at him

"where do you put evidence?" Zack said as mark looked confused "there has to be something that he had, a hotel room..contents of his pockets.." as Zack said that mark nodded

"this way" he said as he lead mark to the room, as mark opened the door..he stopped as he was worried "that door is supposed to be locked.." he said as he looked around for the evidence boxes for any new ones and as he found one..he put it on the table. There was a gun, another 9mm revolver like the one Zack had, some seeds "must be from the tree" mark said as he held them up, they were in a small plastic bag '"what them?" mark said to Zack, it was a sign of trust. As Zack took them, he placed them in his pocket and then he found a strange notebook "hey, look what I found?"

"read it" Zack told mark

" _this sucks, that sunglasses at night asshole wants me to go because he doesn't trust Vivian! I am only into exciting missions that involve chaos and overall the destruction of companies...not stealing from a nursery of plants. The town sucks...it really really sucks._

 _I had the local food here and it sucks, the woman who works there was nice though...come to think of it, the food wasn't the reason to why it was bad..it was that fat beady eye black cop. All he did was stare at me with his mouth open. He was talking to some other guy, about something...the problem was s that that idiot's eyes were still on me_

 _the guy keeps staring at me, he followed me around for the past the few days since ive been here...the cop keeps following me. If it's not him...its one of his two cop buddies…_

 _so it turned out that I was right! The cop is a fucking part of the whole secret "hand of 8" the hand of are 8 people in power that seem to be under the organization's thumb! I also saw Vivian and hid her sample for her like she wanted….i don't think the school will care that I planted a famous tree in their garden"_

" _so the hand of eight's members are very sneaky when it comes to their power here...the ones that I know of are the deputy, the mayor, the head priest and the principals of the high school and the elementary school...they must be making sure that whatever secrets that are in this town...stay in this town..."_

mark continued to read the file "what is best that the rest of idiots here don't know is that the tourists are hear mainly to be guinea pigs..." mark than showed that a few pieces were gone "someone ripped it out...almost as if the last pages had something there...hey what's this" mark looked at a strange picture of the man in the tattoo, there was a receipt for the local drug store "hey there is a receipt for a photo lab..maybe we should go check it out?"

"sure, take the folder with you.." Zack said as he than walked to the entance mark followed suit "maybe the photos are done?" as Zack said that a strange blue light could be seen from outside in the alley ways. It was getting brighter and bright as it came near the windows, Zack and mark ducked underneath where they both hid behind a desk. "whatever the thing that is creating that light I dont want to know.." Zack told mark as suddenly the light was all over the room

"no life forms found" a strange mechanical voice said as the sounds of heavy machiney could be heard as if something was walking away. The two got up and as mark was trying to figure out what was going on..zack just felt strange

"now, that thing didn't seem friendly did it?" Zack asked as mark shook his head "let's go"

"wait before we do..let's go to the armory" mark said as he held a key up "it was in the office, I suggest we grab what we can. Mark told Zack as he nodded. The two walked to the armory that was by the briefing room. As Zack and mark walked in, the two were met with a small room filled with a couple cabinets. Mark handed Zack a shot gun and a radio "this will be better than what we have right now...also...the radio will be table if we ever get separated" he said as he went through the cabinets finding ammo, supplies and anything else that could be helpful. As Zack was waiting, he looked at the receipt and was obviously thinking

"let's go to the pharmacy" Zack said to mark who was searching "there has to be something there..."

mark looked at him with concern "now look, I'll help you but we need to get my family"

(you decide, I want to hear what you want me to do? Shall they go to the pharmacy or get mark's family? You decide!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

a compromise

as Zack and mark are in the squad car, Zack decided that it was best to go with mark to his house. After all it was best and the photos were not going to leave anytime soon.

"i appreciate that you do this Zack, I just need to know if they are alright.." mark said as he was driving down the road, in the rows of houses...it was such a nice neighborhood, shame that the white picket fence American dream homes...were now just abandoned. The car stopped in front of what appeared of one of the homes. The two got out of the car, knowing that it was time to got into the home. "after we get them, we will take them to someplace safe..than we will look for the girl ok?

As the two walked into the house there they saw that the house was untouched. The sheriff looked around "Connie?! Bennie?!" the sheriff cried out as he ran up and down the stairs looking in the rooms. He the sheriff stopped as he saw that they not there. He stopped he sat on the steps, it was than he remembered the basement. There he charged, hoping that his family would be among the land of the living. There he saw that the door was locked. He banged on the door "Connie?! Connie!?"

"mark? Is that you?!" the door opened as a woman ran out clinging onto mark. The two were showing affection. "jack, come here..your pa is up here.."

"papa? Papa!" a young boy ran up the stairs as he hugged the both of them. The sight made Zack happy.

"oh god, I feared the worst..." mark told the two as he held them "listen...we need to get you to the safe house...they have it set up"

"it's best that we hurry" Zack said hating to break up the Kodak moment from hell but he needed to remember what was going on. "we will give you a couple of minutes if you need to get things"

"in that case..." Connie told the two "is there anyway that we can grab some supplies to help people..we have plenty here including a few guns" Connie told the two. she was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps outside. "what was that?" mark looked out of the blinds. A massive horde of zombies could be seen outside

"we got company!" mark said quietly to everyone "it's to dangerous to take the squad car" he said as he saw the zombies were surrounding it.

"the car is out in back..we can just take it instead..it's in the garage..give us a few minites to get ready..." Connie said taking their son upstairs. Zack not caring threw the coffee table in the way. mark looked at him with confusion

"hey I am trying to block the door.." mark was looking at the piano than Zack again "oh right!" the two tried to push it in front of the door. The two managed to get it in the way of the door. The two had their guns ready

"Connie, I hate to rush you both...but you know the undead wants to have supper and I don't think meatloaf is what's on their menu.." the two came down in somewhat regular clothes. Connie had boxes in her arm

"i need to get two more.." she said as mark took them..running upstairs to grab items

"jack come with me..Zack, stay with my wife and protect her OK?" before Zack could respond Zack his son and just like that were gone. Connie came down and handed Zack the boxes. As the two were walking, the sounds of windows crashing behind them as the zombies were coming in could be heard. Mark ran back inside and took the boxes. "Connie come on!" as soon as Zack's hands were free. He took his gun and fired at the zombies in the heads. The sounds of plants being destroyed could be heard again. "Zack let's go!" mark cried out as Zack ran into the garage. Everyone was in the garage already as Zack got in the driver's seat.

"well, this will be fun" Zack said as he than saw the sheriff press the button that activates the self rising garage. There was a group of undead in front "jack look away" he told the kids "roll up windows and keep them up!" he said as than mark darted through zombies. The sounds of their forms slamming into the SUV was rather much less than a body but a group of sunflowers getting his with a bat. The car went through them and drove off.

"Connie, what are those boxes?" mark asked his wife confused

"food, medical supplies and last but not least mark..your hunting rifle and extra ammo" Connie said as she was obviously planning ahead. "i forgot to grab everything when everything started up...i knew you were going come though" she said in a voice that shown that there was confidence. "listen, I have a way we can save as many people as possible we just have to do something that will require some planning.

"OK, listen we'll talk about it but first we have to do something important" mark said as they stopped in front of the pharmacy. "i think we should grab as much medicine as possible, you coming Zack?"

"I'll take jack to the safe house, where is it?" Connie asked mark

"the VFW, you wont miss it" mark told Connie as he than got out of the car, Zack followed as well

"please be careful you two" Connie said as she than drove off. The two were alone on the street. Mark looked at the door and saw it was locked

"zack can I see one of your gloves?" mark said as Zack took off one of his gloves. He gave it to him and as mark put it on. "nice and snug" he said with a smile, he slammed his fist into the glass door, causing it to shatter.. Zack was shocked to that the sheriff would do this, however it was somethg that needed to happen. "after you" the two walked into the pharmacy. "Zack let me see you bag, im going to fill it with medicine..you find the photos" as Zack threw the bag to him. Mark started to fill the bag and as Zack looked around, trying to find the photo lab. As he saw the item that he needed, there he was met with the cashier's station where there was a small basket. He looked in the small basket and there he saw four of five packets of photos. As Zack looked through the photos, he noticed that it was mainly pictures of the trees..the last three photos..were the weirdest ones...the first of the last three.. one was of a little everfire sappling, that appears to be at a school yard. The second one was of a picture of a paper, there was a list of names

 _"_ _mayor Lewis Anderson_

 _deputy Gerald sugars_

 _reverend Marco Anderson_

 _principal Toni Constance_

 _Jessica "princess" Angelo_

 _Tommy sickles_

 _Teresa birch_

 _Samuel Henderson"_

"what, is the hand of eight..or whatever this called?" Zack asked as he looked at mark "hey look at this" he motioned to mark. Mark looked at him as he walked up to him, looking at the picture "what do you think this is?"

"whatever this is, it looks official….Gerald, you bastard" mark said with the tone that had full anger in his eyes "what's the last one" he asked as Zack flipped to the last picture, it was a night time picture of the undead.

"this is unreal..." Zack said as than as the two were looking at the picture, the two heard a noise outside, mark went to go see a little girl run into a building.

"hey, I see the girl, she ran into the children's boutique" mark said as he than ran back to Zack "let's go, we cannot let her me out there...not like this"

"your right..." Zack told him as the two ran out, the two keeping a hold of all of their belongs. As the two went to the door that was opened by the girl. Mark looked at Zack with confusion

"i dont like this...you go in and find the girl...i'll stay out here and keep an eye out" mark told him with a soft smile "it's best that you go in...after all this is your rescue!" he assured Zack as Zack nodded

"i'll be right out" Zack told him. Zack went inside and saw that the store was somewhat ransacked "hello?" Zack said quietly, trying to not draw attention to himself. As he got to the show room. The room was also thrown around, he heard the sounds of crawling from the underneath the tables. Zack took out his flash light and scanned the area till he found her. The little girl was hiding underneath a corner table. She was no longer wearing the hospital gown from before. She was now where wearing a green and yellow hooded sweatshirt with sun flowers on it. A yellow skirt and brown shoes with green socks. Inside of her long hair was a pin the made him stay up a bit. She held a hand between her and the light. The look of fear on her face when she recognized him. She got up and tried to run away and as she did, Zack grabbed her shoulder "hey hey! Relax, I am not going to hurt you..." the little girl stopped and looked at Zack. Tears fell down her cheeks and than proceed to cry.

"please don't turn me in.." the girl pleaded with Zack, something that she was really scared about. "all they'll do is hurt us again.." Zack looked shocked up at her.

"easy easy, I wont turn you in.." Zack's heart was actually hurting for the girl. Those words actually disarmed lily as she hugged him, the feeling of tears on his neck could be felt. Zack actually didnt mind at this point because what was he gonna say "no thanks"? "my name is Zack, what's yours?"

"lily.." the girl told him with a sense of shyness. She looked at ground, grinding the toes of her shoe into the ground. "i wanted to look pretty, please dont be mad" Zack shook his head at the sad girl.

Zack saw that the girl was indeed harmless, however there was something off about her. Her eyes were a stunning ice white. She was obviously different "where is your mom and dad?" Zack asked the little girl in confusion.

"i..i don't have parents..i am alone" lily said to Zack still looking down "they told me that mama and papa never loved me..."

"who did?" Zack asked as he was appalled, granted he was an orphan himself and the bias was showing, however who on earth would abandon their child in a such a place?"

lily looked at up at him, her tone was of fear "the man in the lab coat" lily went up Zack and whispered in his ear "he never liked any of us" she said that last part really scared. The fear was visible

"listen lily...i understand that you are scared..so I want you to stay with me OK?" Zack asked her as she walked back a bit "look, I know I look scary but..." Zack was interrupted the sounds of glass shattering in a million pieces. It was mark, he was thrown through the main showroom's window. The sounds of lily's scream came after as soon as what came through the window was frightening. It was a creature made what appeared to be a man, his limbs were muscular, but his skin was a very primary blue, His upper torso was covered by a metal breast plate. His waist was covered with metal as well. His legs were visible as he was scanning the room with a blue light that was in the middle of his helmet. The creature held in his hand what appeared to be a tactical knife. The sounds of his metallic boots could be heard crunching the glass as he walked in. Zack looked in horror but suddenly he started to shoot at the warden. The bullets were being absorbed, but it managed to get him to be the target. "mark get up!" Zack cried out to the out cold mark. With inhuman speed the creature dashed to Zack and pushed him through a wall and threw a stone wall. Zack was out cold for a minute as the sounds of lily's scream could be heard

"no! I wont go back!" lily cried as she was throwing things at the creature

"you must come back" as he the creature's terrifyingly mechanical voice could be heard, he came closer to the scared little girl. As than a shotgun could be heard..the warden fell back a bit. It was mark with eyes of anger

"you aint gonna get me again asshole!" mark barked out as he began to fire his shotgun at the creature. The creature started to walk towards him. Absorbing the bullets.

"you must be destroyed..for you are getting in the way of my directive.." the creature said as he grabbed mark and threw him over the way where Zack was. Mark felt all of it as it hurt him

"shit...sack...are you alive?" mark said as he tried to wake him up "zack come on...wake up!" as mark tried to wake him up. The warden grabbed him by the neck. He pinned him against a stone stone of and as the warden's grip was tight..the knife was getting raised up and as the knife was getting closer and closer...mark was trying to stop it. Suddenly a strange event occurred as Zack was behind the warden and suddenly as the warden was about to say something, Zack just punched warden sending him flying through a church wall. The creature got up, inside of the church….the warden looked confused at him

"unknown threat..." the warden's voice was slightly more concerned

"who would've thought….they'd made tin cans that talked?" it was Zack, but his voice it was different..much more confident. As the warden charged at him with his knife. Zack stopped him in his place and then held him in place. Ripping off his arm. "you certainly are weaker without your knife aren't you?" zack's tone was more mischievous "let's see if your head comes off!" Zack said as he then grabbed the creatures head and proceed to rip off the metal part but as he was "huh?" Zack said as he was back to his sense "what the.." he asked as then the warden charged at him, knocking him into a pew.

"..target me be destroyed.." as he was still talking, a bullet hit him from a handgun. Zack turned around to see mark walk through the main doors.

"thats what you get you son of a bitch!" mark barked out in anger. As he came in, he saw that the creature was fucked up. He looked at Zack with confusion "what did you do? As he said that Zack just took a couple of breathes as he than felt something going off in his head. His head began to pulsate in agonizing torment, his eyes were flickering in and out and out of the blue..he heard a voice go off in his head and talk as he fell on all fours clinching his head

 _"_ _during his 19_ _th_ _year of existence, the powers inside of him will start to form, everything that I have prepared will actually be put into play"_

Zack pulled out a bottle of pills inside of his jacket's hidden pocket. They were red pills that were called "placeobline" after he took two pills dry, everything started to become calm again

"i cant believe that happened..." Zack said as he got up

"well, well it seems that things are more fun than I thought!" Zack and mark looked behind them to see the man from the inn, this time they could see what his face looked like...a strange man with a smirk on his face and that red and black suit. His brown eyes were the color of maple syrup

"it's you..." Zack said in shock. The man smiling at both of them


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

hope within insanity

"well well, how nice" the man said as he walked down the church to the dead warden. The sinister smile on the man's face was of delight. Mark and Zack looked confused "so tell me, are you enjoying the show?"

sir are you enjoying this?" mark asked the strange man. The look of anger was apparent on his face which would be apparent through the light from the church's candles "listen sir, I have no idea who you are..but this is literally hell on earth" he said in a loud tone. The mysterious man was intrigued "well?" he asked demanding an answer

"the people are now in a stage of history, the first publicly known outbreak...that will shock the world, amaze others...and show that humans are indeed as indestructible as they thought they once were" the man said in such a tone that said that he was excited. "it will show if people have a drive to survive against the elements that are unfamiliar to them" the man preached to the two as he looked at two of them. He than looked at Zack who was looking slightly nervous "however, it appears that mankind got lucky.." he remarked as he walked up to Zack, the man's sinister brown eyes felt as if he was staring into Zack's soul "i see great power in you" he stopped as he than proceeded to walk out.

"wait, where are you going?" Zack asked the man, obviously thinking the man was scary but he didnt want to see others hurt

"to the elementary school, I heard that they are planning an escape route...something about buses.." he said as he walked off. Zack and mark looked at each other with confusion. The two were trying to figure out what was happening, mark himself was trying to understand what exactly what was happening

"Zack, I have no idea what is happening...the problem is now that we have these things after us...and what in the hell are you?!" mark told Zack in a state of confusion "you punched that creature clear across the way and destroyed him" mark added as he pointed the warden's mangled corpse

"i...i am not well, but that does not mean...that I am like them" Zack said looking down. He than realized that lily was still out there "lily!" Zack said as he ran out of the church, he realized that lily was no where to be seen. Zack just felt on instincts to run towards a specific way

"Zack! Wait!" mark called out as he saw Zack run away into the distance "swell, just swell..." he said as he shook his head, he looked at the dead warden and then went after Zack.

Zack ran down the path, the path lead to a playground, the items that were usually the staples of any playground was more or less worn with use and time. The sounds of the swings were actually very unnerving moving in the wind. Teeter totters were crashing on the ground. The sound of wind chimes were heard from a couple houses in the neighborhood.

Zack looked around and realized that she was no where to be found. It was than he heard crying underneath the slide. "lily?" Zack said out loud as than the tear stained eyes appeared as she looked at the corner of the slide. She ran out with happiness as she hugged him tightly..crying once again

"i'm sorry I left you….i just don't want to go back" she told Zack who hugged her back. After a few minutes of Zack trying to calm her down. She looked around nervously, obviously in fear Lily actually was scared by everything that was going on "i always wanted to go to a park...our nurse Louise always talked about getting clearance for us to actually go to a park...but the man in the lab coat told us that we were not to be treated like children...only test subjects" confiding that too Zack was actually interesting "i remember when Louise gave me a barbie doll...the man took it away..." she looked sad after the revelation

"lily, when you say experiments...what did the people do to you?" Zack asked her as he got onto one knee so he could be at her level "please understand...this is very strange for all of us, this town was hit hard..." Zack's words made her look away "you know what's going on don't you?"

"i was born in a lab, my parents gave me away and all I was worth to them was money..." she said as she was still crying. It was obvious that this girl was put under a lot of trauma as Zack noticed a lot of marks were needles used to be on her flesh that was revealed.

"lily, I promise to get you out of here..but only if you will promise to stay with me ok?" Zack told her, lily obviously was trusting Zack because of the fact that Zack took out her warden. "we need to get somewhere safe...I'll leave you there.."

"no..i will only stay with you...and we need to find my friends..they escaped with me.." lily told Zack as she was trying to plead with Zack "van is really sick, art and Shannon went to go find food and medicine..we didn't have money though"

"say no more, we will find them..do you know where they would be at?" Zack asked her, trying to get some clues to where they might as well go to

"they said that there was a school, if we got lost than go to the playground and one of us will get you...we got separated after the warden found me" lily looked down with sadness as then Zack smiled at her "I guess we are going to the school than" he than realized that the girl obviously was starving "it looks like that you haven't eaten.." lily looked down nervously "don't worry OK? However I do wanna get somewhere safe for a bit...it maybe better if we don't travel by foot there..C'mon Zack told her as he held her hand


End file.
